


Not So Bad

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Punk!Logan AU Works [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Logan and Remus are soft, M/M, Meet the Family, Punk Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Very few things made Logan nervous anymore. He’d gotten over a vast majority of his fears, including spiders, heights, and snooty senior girls wearing too much foundation. Unfortunately for him, meeting Remus’ family was one of those few remaining fears.The night goes exactly the way he'd expect... and the exact opposite of what he expected as well. Remus craves death.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Punk!Logan AU Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787323
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another request from ARandomThing, this time combining the ideas of Logan meeting Remus' parents & Roman telling Logan that if he hurts Remus he'll find a way to kill him. It's a part of the Punk Logan AU, and Logan and Remus have been dating for about a year in this one. Enjoy! :)

Very few things made Logan nervous anymore. He’d gotten over a vast majority of his fears, including spiders, heights, and snooty senior girls wearing too much foundation. Unfortunately for him, meeting Remus’ family was one of those few remaining fears. 

The day he was supposed to go over and meet them, Logan was, for all intensive purposes, a nervous wreck. He fretted about like a frightened middle school girl about to go on her first date.

“Logan, slow down,” Emile said with a frown, watching from the screen as Logan paced back and forth in front of his bed. “You’re glitching out.”

“What if I fuck it up, Em? I’m not good with… emotions. People. Whatever!” Logan was a few seconds away from throwing his hands in the air in distress. “I’m probably the last person the Princes want for their son!” 

“Logan,” Emile reprimanded him softly, frowning a little bit. “I’m sure you’re exactly the person the Princes want for their son. You know why I know that?” 

“Enlighten me, Em,” Logan muttered, now frantically applying his foundation in hasty streaky strokes. 

“Because,” Emile responded, like it was the simplest thing in the world, “you care about Remus so very much.” 

Logan looked over at him, slightly unimpressed. 

Emile just chuckled and shook his head. “At the end of the day, the only thing that any good parent can hope for for their child is for them to be happy, and from what I’ve seen, you make Remus pretty dang happy.” 

The faintest hint of a smile tugged at Logan’s lips. 

“Now,” Emile continued, “you’re going to walk me through exactly what you’re doing to your beautiful face to get all spiffy and meet your boyfriend’s family, because I know you’ll want to cake a thick layer of makeup over all of those pesky emotions.” 

Logan smiled at him, barely a twitch of the lips, but enough that Emile knew exactly what was running through his head. “Right. Now, everyone says there’s no right way to do makeup, but that’s obviously a falsehood. I mean, have you seen some of the people that walk around outside?” 

Emile giggles guiltily, listening in as Logan explains his process to him for what might as well be the thousandth time. He can see Logan visibly calming down by the minute, which is good. Everything is going to be just fine. 

Everything is most definitely not just fine. Logan’s only been at Remus’ for all of five minutes and he’s managed to insult his father, kick his cat down the basement stairs, and wear boots through the house even though Remus had  _ told him _ to take them off in the _ front hallway _ . 

Admittedly that last one wasn’t quite as bad as the first two, but still, Logan was feeling pretty shitty already and the small frown of disapproval on Mrs. Prince’s face was just the cherry on top. At this rate he’d be muttering  _ sorry, sorry,  _ in his sleep. 

He hadn’t meant to insult Mr Prince, they’d been getting along relatively fine, if a bit tense, until they began discussing some hockey team that Logan had seen playing on their living room tv, making small talk, and Logan had mentioned offhand that he absolutely despised the goalie. He didn’t appreciate his gung ho attitude, especially since he lacked the skills to back it up and recover to the goal quickly enough. 

How was he supposed to know that the player was Mr Prince’s mother’s brother’s daughter’s fiance? It’s not like they shared the same last name or anything. 

  
He felt even worse about kicking the cat then he did about indirectly insulting Mr Prince. Admittedly, he didn’t feel that bad about the insult, his mother’s brother’s daughter’s fiance was an atrocious player, and he acted like a frat boy who’d had one drink too many when he was on the ice. But the cat? Definitely didn’t deserve to be accidentally punted down the hallway when she wove her way in between his legs, purring and rubbing against his ankles. 

Remus and Roman looked a little startled. They had been standing behind their dad for the majority of Logan’s awkward fumbling and now were just watching from the side, eyes wide. Finally, their father left, grumbling something under his breath that Logan didn’t quite catch. His heart sank.

The cat let out a reproachful meow in Logan’s direction before turning and walking it off, head held high. 

“Uh, hello,” Logan said awkwardly, looking around at the well lived in hallway. 

“Hi,” Remus replied with a small frown, standing up and walking over to Logan, pulling his head down so he could kiss him on the lips. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many things go so badly in such a short span of time,” Roman commented, and Logan winced a little bit, glancing down at the freshman. Well, technically he was a sophomore by now, but summer vacation was a strange time of year, no real rhyme or reason to it. For all intensive purposes, aging was frozen in time. 

“Well, clearly you haven’t watched yourself try to have a conversation,” he grumbled back at the shorter boy underneath his breath, not regretting the statement as much as he should have. 

Remus giggled at Logan’s side comment as he tucked himself into his side, the top of his hair tickling Logan’s chin a little bit. Roman’s mouth just flopped open as he registered Logan’s response, the other boy looking aghast but not very hurt.

“Come on, I want to show you my room!” Remus exclaimed, breaking the silence and grabbing Logan’s hand, trying to drag him up the small, rickety staircase at the end of the hallway. 

“ _ Our _ room, Remus!” Roman called after the two of them, frowning even as Logan was dragged away, following Remus obediently. He didn’t follow them. 

  
Apparently, when Remus had meant ‘show him his room’ he had actually meant ‘make out heavily in my room,’ not that Logan was complaining. If he was being honest, just being there with Remus, alone, put him more at ease than he’d been the entire rest of the day. Remus was soft and warm and familiar, and that was comforting. 

Remus and Roman apparently had a bunk bed, an interesting fact that Remus had neglected to take into account, and since Remus had the top bunk, the two of them just ended up on Roman’s bed instead. Logan did his best not to think too hard about it. 

He’d known that Remus and Roman shared a room, but for some reason his brain had envisioned one dividing line throughout the center of the space, belongings and keepsakes organized accordingly. He should have known that was too much to hope for. 

  
Remus and Roman’s belongings laid strewn across the floor, no real pattern to them at all. Clothing, homework, everything. Pictures and plaques and newspaper scraps lined their walls, painted a tasteful eggshell white, barely visible. Roman was just as chaotic as Remus, he just hid it better. There were two desks though, and one quick glance at them easily distinguished who worked at which one. 

Roman’s desk was boring, somewhat orderly, and had a framed photo of him and his friends on the right corner. His computer sat in the center of the desk. Remus’ desk was another whole thing. Papers overflowed from all sides, haphazardly stacked in piles and tossed to the side and even crumpled in little balls all around it. There were about six different water cups, though Logan was pretty sure one of them only held dried paint and mud. There were some deep gouges in one of the legs which must have come from something, though what exactly Logan wasn’t sure. To the best of his knowledge, the Princes didn’t own a dog of any sort. Front and center on the desk was a large, sketchy image of someone’s butt. It was so incredibly Remus that it hurt. 

“You’re grinning,” Remus pulled back from his lips, looking at him accusingly. “I can feel it in my mouth. What’s so funny?” 

Logan just shook his head, trying to dismiss it. 

“What?” Remus’ eyes narrowed playfully. “Not what you expected?” 

“On the contrary, it’s everything I expected,” Logan replied, already moving to tug Remus’ lips back to his own. They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. They both paused. 

“Mom told me to come get you two for dinner!” Roman’s voice was crisp, even through the door. Remus slid off of Logan’s lap, already grinning. “But I’m not coming in there if you’re making out or anything like that!” 

Remus bounded over and yanked the door open theatrically. “And what if we were, dear brother?” he asked him, biting his reddened lip. 

Roman’s eyes flicked back to Logan, taking in his slightly disheveled appearance, and he made a face. “Gross. I can’t believe you made out on  _ my bed. _ I’m gonna have to bleach it now!” he groaned. “Yuck.” 

“Maybe it’ll be as white as I am then!” Remus cheered, and Logan watched his brother roll his eyes fondly, a movement that he himself had performed too many times to count at this point. He was struck with a strange sense of deja vu. “What’s for dinner, dear brother? Pickled squid? Monkey stew? Roasted rattlesnake?” 

Roman made another face. “Ew.” 

“Says you,” retorted Remus with a grin, squirming past his brother. “I guess I’ll have to settle for whatever disappointingly average meal Mother has prepared for us,” he called over his shoulder. 

“You’ve never eaten any of those,” Roman muttered under his breath, listening to his twin’s loud footsteps as he stomped down the stairs.    
  
Logan became acutely aware of the fact that with Remus gone, it was simply him and Roman, a boy he didn’t know very well at all. Shuffling off of his bed awkwardly, he made to move past him with a mumbled “sorry,” though if he meant it for defiling his bed or pushing past him, he wasn’t quite sure. 

“Ah, about that,” Roman said, stepping to block his path for a moment. He looked increasingly uncomfortable, looking up at the senior in front of him. Logan had to look down even further to make eye contact with Roman than Remus.  _ Is he really shorter than Remus?  _ he wondered. (He wasn’t, Remus just liked to wear heeled boots.) “I was hoping I could keep you for a moment.” 

Logan gave Roman his best disinterested stare. “Okay.” 

“So,” Roman said, looking a little uncomfortable and a bit unsure of how to start. “You’re dating my brother.” 

“Have been for almost a year now, thanks for noticing,” Logan responded, looking Roman up and down, unimpressed. He watched the other boy visibly shrink back a little bit and he frowned. Sure, he and Roman didn’t speak much, but he thought they were fairly civil at least. 

“Right.” Roman nodded, still not making eye contact. “And as he’s my little brother, I have a certain obligation to look after him.” 

“Oh?” Logan could feel himself begin to smirk.  _ Is he really about to do that protective older sibling thing?  _

“Yeah, I do,” Roman repeated, taking a deep breath before finally looking Logan in the eyes. “So if you hurt him, I’ll- I’ll have to kill you. Or… something.” 

To Logan’s credit, he managed to last a whole twenty three seconds before he burst out laughing. Full on, clutching his sides, tearing up laughing. He had to tilt his face to the ceiling to make sure his makeup didn’t run. 

Roman winced, making a face like he was being forced to swallow a lemon. “Are you done laughing at me?” he asked defensively. 

Logan giggled one last time. “I don’t know kid, are you done with your poor attempt to threaten me?” 

Roman’s shoulders seemed to sag and his whole body seemed to deflate. “Yeah, yeah I’m done,” he muttered, kicking at the carpet as his face flushed as red as his shirt. 

“Good,” Logan said, highly amused. “Cause you’re about as intimidating as a goldfish.” 

Roman just nodded, seeming to flush impossibly redder under Logan’s gaze. Finally, the senior took pity on him.  _ I can’t have him moping all throughout dinner, after all.  _ “Roman, I find it quite admirable that you want to protect Remus, it’s really... sweet. It is to my understanding that he feels incredibly lucky to know he has someone like you looking out for him.”  _ That should cover all of the figurative bases.  _

And indeed it appeared to. Roman visibly perked up a bit, and while the light embarrassed flush still covered his face, he gave Logan a tentative smile. “I do my best,” he admitted, “though those were some of the worst few moments of my life.” 

“Do not sweat it,” Logan said, the words feeling odd in his mouth.  _ Remus uses this phrase all of the time, why does it feel so foreign to say?  _ “I will consider myself warned, to say the least.” 

Roman let out another embarrassed groan. “Alright, let’s go down to dinner and forget this conversation ever happened,” he said. 

Logan followed him with another quiet chuckle. “But then how would I remember to heed your vaguely threatening promise, Roman?” 

Logan wished it was as easy to deal with Remus’ parents as it was Roman. He didn’t want to intimidate them per say, but he at least wished he knew what to say to them without sounding like the worst possible option for their son to date. 

  
Mr and Mrs Prince were skinny and tall, with high cheekbones. Remus was already skinny, perhaps he would grow into the height at a later date. Logan hoped he would be dating him long enough to find out whether or not that hypothesis was true. 

The other glaring difference between Remus and his parents was how talkative they were. That and how much they actually seemed to like Logan. 

“Well,” Logan said, eyes flicking nervously from Remus to Roman and then to their parents, attempting to fill the heavy silence that was covering them like a blanket. “You certainly have a lovely home, Mr and Mrs Prince.” 

Mrs Prince gave him a thankful smile, but Mr Prince only grunted into his chicken. Logan frowned. He usually would  _ never _ push for a conversation with someone who so clearly didn’t want one, but he desperately needed Remus’ parents to like him. “Thank you so much for allowing me to eat dinner in your home tonight, the food really is quite lovely.” 

That made Mr Prince look up from his chicken at least, setting the leg back down on his plate. “Do you make a habit of kicking cats?” he asked, every word a pointed barb. 

“I’m sorry?” Logan prided himself in the fact that his voice didn’t waver with the question, his expression falling flat and his usual defenses clicking into place.  _ Uh oh.  _

“We dissected frogs in science today!” Remus blurted out. “And by ‘dissected’ I mean I found it on the side of the road already sliced open and by ‘in science’ I mean in the pursuit of science, but at around ten this morning.” 

“Oh that’s nice dear,” Remus’ mom said, completely unaware of the sudden tension in the room as Logan and Remus’ father stared one another down, almost daring each other. 

“I  _ mean _ that I don’t like you,” Remus’ father said with a small frown. “You seem like exactly the kind of delinquent that this family has had issues with in the past.” 

Logan frowned at that. Remus hadn’t dated anyone before him, so that meant that Remus’ father was lumping Logan in with the kinds of kids who had bullied Remus in the past. _ Alright then, screw being nice. _ “How dare you.” The words were quiet, his tone bordering on respectful. He was talking to an adult, after all.

That seemed to throw Mr Prince for a loop, his glaring fading into something much more manageable to Logan, confusion. Confusion was an easy emotion to understand, and one of the ones that Logan was least comfortable with himself, but he welcomed the sight of it now. 

“Unless I am mistaken, and you may correct me if I am, you’ve compared me to the sort of students who bully freshmen, who spend their days smoking cigarettes behind the school and think it’s funny to see others get hurt. You’re comparing me to a delinquent, based on nothing more than my outward appearance and the few missteps I made when I first came into your home,” Logan practically seethed, his tone turning deadly. 

“And that’s all I’ve seen of you so far!” Remus’ dad responded, his tone suddenly matching Logan’s. “I’ve heard practically nothing of the guy my son’s been dating for almost a year now, and suddenly you waltz into my home and insult me, assault our pets, and steal my son away to his room to do god only knows what to him-” 

“Stop it!” 

Everyone jumped a little bit when Roman’s voice cut into the conversation, a borderline shriek. They all looked over to see Roman glaring at the two of them just as hard, one hand on Remus’ shoulder. “I can see now why Remus didn’t want tonight to happen,” Roman said coldly. 

Logan felt a swell of guilt, looking at Remus’ pale face and anxious eyes. He was sure that if he looked over, Remus’ father’s expression would match his own, but he didn’t dare look away from his boyfriend now. 

“He didn’t want me to meet him?” 

“No Dad, of course he didn’t! Can you blame him? You’re acting like children!” 

“So all of those times that he said Logan had to cancel last minute and wouldn’t be coming over-?” 

“He didn’t even tell him. Of course he didn’t tell him, you’ve hated Logan from the moment his name left Remus’ mouth.” Roman rolled his eyes. 

Logan felt another swell of emotion, pushing his glasses frames up his nose as he thought back to his greeting from Mr Prince. 

_ His eyes had raked over Logan’s form critically, a small frown making itself at home on his face. “So I see you’ve finally decided to show up,” Mr Prince grumbled, stepping aside to let Logan into his house. _

_ “I was unaware that traffic was so bad, and I apologize for the delay,” Logan responded, matching the frown with one of his own and stepping into the house. “I shall plan accordingly in the future.”  _

Oh that made a bit more sense now. He hadn’t been talking about the traffic at all. Logan frowned. He couldn’t exactly been held accountable for not showing up to dinners he hadn’t known he had an invitation to. 

“You’ve always been way too protective, and Logan’s always been just a little bit too brooding and sulky,” Roman continued. “If it were up to Remus, he probably would have preferred that you two never meet.” 

“He told me that Logan got into fights,” Roman and Remus’ dad replied, at least now having the decency to look embarrassed. 

“Yeah, to defend him Dad, to defend him.” Roman looked like he was about to throw his hands up in the air and declare the situation a lost case. “He’s like the smartest kid in our entire school, he’s a good dude.” 

Logan felt a little touched. He hadn’t realized that Roman saw him as anything more than the scary upperclassman dating his brother. 

“Oh,” their father responded, tactfully. “Well then…” He looked over at Logan, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“I did not mean to kick your cat,” Logan replied, figuring that was the best place to start. “And I was unaware that you had any relation to that hockey player.”

“I kick the cat by accident all the time,” Mr Prince replied shamefully, not quite looking Logan in the eyes. “And the hockey player’s an asshole, you were right about his playing style. I- I was just looking for excuses to dislike you. I’m sorry.” 

Logan nodded slowly, doing his best to navigate this emotional minefield. “I apologize as well for the way that I’ve conducted myself in your home and at your dinner table. It was unhelpful and frankly, quite embarrassing. Though I know you won’t believe me right now, I don’t often let my temper get the best of me.” 

“I believe you,” he responded. 

  
Logan smiled just a little, inclining his head in Remus’ father’s direction before turning back to Remus. “Though I suppose the real apology should be directed at you, Remus,” he said quietly. 

  
The younger boy made a face at them. “Can we just pretend you’ve completely worked this out and leave me out of it? I really don’t want-” 

“No,” his father responded, and Remus looked over to him. “I’m sorry Remus, I really didn’t know I was turning this home into an environment where you felt like you couldn’t bring your boyfriend home to meet me. I was overprotective and I conducted myself poorly. It won’t happen again.” 

Remus gave his first real smile since dinner started, wavering, hesitant, but still there. “Thanks, Pop.” He picked up his chicken again and bit into it. 

“Remus honey,” Remus’ mom spoke up for the first time that dinner. “Why don’t you tell us all how you and Logan met, hmm? I don’t quite remember all of the details.” 

Remus’ eyes lit up, and he started talking, speaking with a cadence that made Logan think he’d already told this story many times, animatedly gesturing with his hands, accidentally hitting Roman in the face with his chicken as he did. 

Logan rolled his eyes fondly,  _ always fondly,  _ and watched Roman wipe his face off, mouthing along with some of Remus’ dialogue. 

Their mother gasped and exclaimed during all the right parts, and even his dad added a gruff “That was very… kind of him,” when Remus finished his retelling, shooting Logan what looked like the most forced smile ever. He was trying, that’s for sure. 

_ Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.  _

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that everything I've been writing recently has been Intrulogical meet the fam style but to that I simply say: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Y'all are awesome, keep being awesome <3


End file.
